


Rock your body

by katzepatze



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: boybands, oh well, this is pretty dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzepatze/pseuds/katzepatze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a secret (kinda embarrassing) passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock your body

He made his way down the halls of the dorm, nervously looking left and right before stopping in front of a door.   
Just a few minutes earlier, he had gotten a text message saying: “He's gone now. You can come and get it.”

Right after receiving that message, he grabbed his keys and hurried over to Jared's room. 

He knocked twice and just a few moments later, Jared opened the door just wide enough so he could see his face, looking down both sides of the hall before letting him in.

“Satch went to the library for a few minutes, so I thought we could do it now.”, Jared whispered. 

Luke, wearing his signature hat and Hidden Block club jacket, was a little confused by the whispering since they were alone, but decided to go along with it.

“Okay. I have it here.”, he answered, whispering as well and holding up a small object.

Jared grinned at him, teeth white and straight, matching his sparkling appearance perfectly. 

“Well and here's my part of the deal.”, he said, also holding up a CD.

The cases reflected the sunlight, making them hard to read but both labels said similar things.  
The one Jared held up read “Jared's sick jams” and the one Luke brought said “Luke's lit mix”.

They both laughed, seeing the dumb names both of them had written down. The CDs were exchanged and Luke slid it in the big pocket of his jacket. Jared on the other hand hid his under a few notebooks laying on his desk.

Suddenly, the door opened and Satch appeared standing in the frame.

“Oh hey Luke, Jared didn't tell me you'd come over.”

“W- well, I'm not really, just d- dropped off some notes.”, Luke stuttered, laughing nervously.  
“I'm sorry, I have to go, bye!”

And with that he squeezed past Satch who put in a confused “But you're not in our class.”  
But Luke was already gone, leaving a puzzled Satch and Jared who was shaking his head at Luke's suspicious behavior.

 

Luke practically ran back to his room.  
He really did not want anyone to know what kind of music he and Jared had exchanged. The other Hidden Block boys would probably laugh at him and he really didn't want the Normal Boots club to find out.  
In his mind, he could already see Jon and PBG playing his songs, followed by one of those on the mix, letting the whole school know about his embarrassing music taste.

He fiddled with his keys and finally managed to open the door. Looking around the room, Ian still wasn't back from practicing with Hana. 

Those two had gotten pretty close over the past weeks, practicing their weird puzzle game all the time. But it didn't bother Luke, no, in this special case he was glad about the fact that his roommate and best friend was out.

He closed the door carefully, making his way over to his CD player.

 

–

 

Ian slowly stepped through the halls of the dorm, still chuckling about a pretty stupid joke Hana made earlier. He was glad that she had not given up on his sometimes a little hard shell. She was a great friend and he felt very appreciated when they were hanging out.

But the closer he came to his room, the slower his steps got. Something was... off.  
He could hear music through the wall and door but it wasn't the kind of music Luke usually listened to.

'What the fuck?'

It sounded very... 90-ish. Was that...?

He slowly unlocked the door, pushing it open as silent as possible.

Ian was definitely not ready for what he discovered behind that door.

 

In the middle of the room, Luke stood holding a remote control and he was singing into it very enthusiastically. 

Was that...  
The Backstreet Boys?

 

It was.

 

Ian was just standing there, trying not to make any noise and watching his roommate perform “Backstreet's Back”, dancing and all.

For the last “alright” in the song, Luke spun around, now looking in the direction of the door.  
When he saw Ian, he froze.   
The next song started playing, a *NSync song but Luke just looked at Ian, a terrified expression on his face.

 

“Oh my god.”, was the only thing Ian could say before breaking into the biggest grin Luke had ever seen on him.

“I-I can e-explain...”

But Ian already strolled over to his desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a CD. 

Luke looked at it, dumbfounded.

There, in Ian's hand, was a *NSync CD, the members posing in a very 90s like fashion.

Now it was Luke's turn to say “Oh my god.”  
“I never knew you liked 90's boybands? Didn't you make fun of JT's hair a few days ago.”  
“I... I wanted to hold up an image I guess?”, Luke said, still completely shocked.

“Dude, I have like every album. You should have said something, they're my jam. Where did you get that mix?”   
“Uh... Somebody traded with me.”  
“It's pretty cool, actually I've got one too!”

And with that, Ian pulled out another CD.  
“Ian's infernal collection”

Luke couldn't help but laugh.

 

For the rest of the night, they listened to boy bands.

 

–

 

In the room next to them, Jimmy was leaning against the wall, tapping his feet to the beat of the song. He chuckled when he heard their singing.

“Those nerds”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was kinda stupid but I still wanted to write it :D
> 
> Inspired by Jared, Luke and Ian listening to boybands and 90's jams in their streams.
> 
> I hope you liked it, if there's any mistakes, please feel free to point them out since English is not my first language.
> 
> (Also, I don't think that listening to special kinds of music makes you not cool, but I imagine teenage boys not being too excited about 90's boybands)


End file.
